Belly
Diaphragm (solar plexus): Power issues, emotional control issues, power and wisdom centre. * Abdomen: Seat of emotions, contains our deepest feelings, centre of sexuality, digestive system. * Genitals: Related to root chakra containing Kundalini, survival issues, fear of life. SOLARIS The Solar Chakra is by nature reactive. The most general interpretation is that it reflects how we interact with others and with the world: here we will examine it more specifically. We will see how the Solar Chakra deals with instinctive response and with unconscious or semi-conscious impulse. Level One, under the pudge –The First Level of the Solaris is primarily concerned with instinctive and unconscious reactions to situations and people. Right Side: This aspect of the Chakra generates imagined reactions to situations, and extrapolates potential consequences of action. This gives the ability to learn from situations and to associate specific consequences with specific causes. It is not to be confused with conscious and intentional planning of situations, which has its primary seat elsewhere in the system. Left Side: This aspect of the Chakra stimulates unconscious physical reaction to situations based upon instinct and self- preservation. For example if a car is speeding toward you the Right aspect of the Level One Solar Chakra assesses the potential danger and the Left aspect of the Level One Solar Chakra motivates you to move out of the way –hopefully anyway. Right Companion: The Solar Level One Right Companion generates a basic need for sex as a form of self-expression, and derives satisfaction and grounding from sexual activity. If blocked it can lead to sexual repression or frigidity, and consequent feelings of anger and disconnectedness. If over-developed or unbalanced by a blockage of the Left Companion it can lead to sexual obsession. Left Companion: The Solar Level One Left Companion generates a need for meaningful connection to other people through romantic or other forms of love, and derives satisfaction and grounding from this emotional connection. If blocked it can restrict the ability to feel or express love and affection toward others. Level Two –The Level Two Solaris is primarily concerned with the sense of humor and the pleasure taken from activity. The this Level of the Solaris will be seen to govern the first level of learning –that is, play- causing us to first find delight in our environment, then to investigate and finally study it. Right Side: This aspect of the Chakra generates an ability to find humor in our surroundings and experience a sense of joy and fun. This aspect of the Chakra is reactive, and finds its humor in external events. Left Side: This aspect of the Chakra gives us an ability to find humor within, independent of external events, and to generate a sense of wellbeing and joy without external stimuli. Right Companion: This Chakra gives a sense of playful mischievousness and a desire to amuse others –it causes us to react positively to other’s pleasure. Left Companion: The Solar Level Two Left Companion gives a serious interest in and desire to study things which give on pleasure. This Companion is involved in phenomena such as science fiction fandom, the famous Book of World Records, stamp collecting, and other detailed studies of essentially lighthearted things: it is also involved in the serious study of art and music, also essentially lighthearted things. This Companion finds and develops real worth from activities whose primary quality is joy. Level Three –The Level Two Solaris has to do with sexual identity and relations with others. Ideas and ideals about love and sex, and about connections forged to others through these, are governed here. Right Side: The Right aspect of this Chakra generates our sexual ego: our need to have sexual fulfillment and how we feel about our own sexuality and sexuality in general. It gives us a drive and a sense of duty to our sexual self. Left Side: This aspect of the Chakra governs our sexual self-image, whether we consider ourselves attractive, whether we regard sexuality as empowering or damaging, etc�� Right Companion: The Solar Level Three Right Companion deals with familial love and is concerned with our attitude toward family, our connection to both ancestors and descendants and how we relate to them. Blocked it gives a sense of estrangement from family and difficulty in forming close relationships. More serious blockage can create incestuous situations. Left Companion: The Solar Level Three Left Companion has to do with our sexual ideals ideas about love, and how we express these outside of specifically sexual situations: the locker room braggart, the constant coquette, and the outspoken prude are all examples of blockage in this Chakra. Level Four, navel -The Fourth Level of the Solaris has to do with issues of self-preservation and how we react to new or dangerous situations: and whether or not we can tell the difference. Right Side: This aspect of the Solar Level Four deals with self-preservation, survival instincts, and motivates reaction to dangerous or destructive situations. Left Side: The Left aspect of the Solar Level Four deals with curiosity, the desire and need to learn new things, the spur to experience the unexplored, to take chances and leave safe situations on the prospect of growth or gain. This aspect of the Chakra gives a desire for adventure and also a sense of acquisitiveness: a need to expand and embrace the new and different. This is also the seat of the so-called “Hunting Instinct.” Right Companion: The Solar Level Four Right Companion deals with issues of self-defense, evasive action in the face of dangerous situation or threats, the ability to move out of harms way. This Chakra also deals with the desire not to repeat dangerous situations, which may take the form of either a desire to avoid or to destroy what has caused danger or pain to us in the past. A blockage her can give a desire for retribution and revenge against those who are perceived as having harmed us, and/or a tendency to make pre-emptive strikes as a means of avoiding danger. Left Companion: The Solar Level Four Left Companion gives the ability to react to danger with action, to counter threats and stand up against enemies. This Companion manifests courage and ambition, giving us strength in the face of opposition. It is also the seat of the impulse to attack and destroy: if the Solar Level Four Left Side is the seat of the Hunting Instinct it is the Solar Level Four Left Companion which makes the kill. Obviously a blockage here can create either a very aggressive person or a very timid one. Level Five –The Fifth Level of the Solaris deals with our relations with other people, especially how we communicate and express ourselves. Right Side: This aspect of the Chakra gives us a need to make ourselves heard, to express our ideas and feelings, to affect others and make a mark in the world. It causes us to connect to others in an active way, through verbal or non-verbal communication. Left Side: This aspect allows us to connect to others in a passive way: causing us to react to the behavior and actions of others even when it does not affect us directly. It gives an emotional reaction to others and causes us to form a “gut-feeling” response to them and to their actions. A blockage here can make one overly sensitive to others, having no feeling of distance from them – or conversely it can leave one with no emotional connection to other people seeing them merely as objects to be manipulated. Right Companion: The Solar Level Five Right Companion has to do with our relationship with Deity and our Higher Self, and consequently our self-esteem and confidence as relative to others: specifically it has to do with the extent to which we are secure in ourselves or feel controlled from outside. When well developed this Companion allows us to understand that the acts of others do not inherently affect or control us and that our self-worth is an internal value, not affected by anything that happens outside of ourselves. When blocked this Companion becomes inordinately concerned with what other people are doing, and the idea of “Divine Justice” to punish them for real or imagined wrong-doing –blockage here can cause great self-righteousness and a pretense of superiority that covers a feeling of inferiority. Left Companion: This companion deals with the external expression of our relationship to Deity and our Higher Self. This can take a number of forms, the most basic of which is self-esteem and tolerance of others –which is only possible when we have a strong spiritual connection and the self-confidence and inner balance which comes from it. Tolerance, charity, compassion, willingness to help others –all of these are manifestations of a strong connection to Spirit. More ritualistic expressions of spirituality also have a seat here. When this Companion is blocked the person may confuse external expressions of piety for internal spiritual connection. Blockage here can also cause miserliness, intolerance, and contempt for things outside the self. Level Six –The Sixth Level of the Solaris has to do with how well we relate to our own Higher Self and to others, how we become energized in relation to ideas and activities and our ability to judge the consequences of our actions. Right Side: This aspect of the Level Six Solaris has to do with our reaction to our Soul’s needs and purposes: this often manifests as issues of personal fulfillment, creativity, and expression –all of which are related to heeding the voice of the Soul within ourselves. A blockage here can make us second guess or ignore the “inner voice” which is the voice of our Higher Self telling us what we need. Listening to the inner voice leads us to fulfill our Soul’s needs and to become energized from within. Left Side: This aspect of the Solaris is responsible for our becoming energized through external excitement: through this aspect we gain energy from emersion in pleasurable activities, and get excited when exciting things are going on around us. Obviously a blockage here can make one dependant upon external stimulation for energy. Right Companion: The Solar Level Six Right Companion allows us to predict the emotional reactions of others. This allows us to anticipate how others will react to possible actions or to situations. A blockage here can cause us to have seriously mistaken ideas of other’s feelings and motivations, and serious misjudgments as to what actions are desirable or undesirable. Left Companion: The Solar Level Six Left Companion allows us to anticipate the emotional consequences of our actions to ourselves or others. The Right Companion allows us to assess how others will react emotionally to a situation, but the Left Companion tells us the emotional effects of the situation. Level Seven , bottom of ribs –The Seventh Level of the Solar Chakra deals with our long term relationships with others and how we build them. Right Side: The Right aspect of this Level gives a desire to improve our lives and the world around us: it gives devotion to ideals and a desire to help others and enhance the over-all quality of life. This aspect makes us want to build, to improve, to perfect the things which are important to us. Left Side: This aspect of the Chakra allows us to imagine the long term effects of our actions and to formulate plans for long- term projects. If the Right side of the Solar Level Six Chakra causes us to see what we want to do, the Left Side causes us to see how to do it. A blockage here can make for a lack of concern with outcomes or for seriously bad misjudgments of outcome. Right Companion: The Solar Level Seven Right Companion deals with our goals, ideals, and sense of duty to ourselves and others. This Companion gives a sense of situations worth working for, a higher purpose greater than the gratifications of the moment. Left Companion: The Solar Level Seven Left Companion focuses upon long term survival issues –self-preservation in the long haul. This gives us concern with future situations and makes us feel the need to plan for the future. At one time it was Companion which told us to move on when the grazing lands were depleted –today it is this Companion which makes us worry about things like cholesterol or retirement funds. Solar Plexus located midway between the navel and the base of the sternum Open and Balanced: You have a deeply fulfilling emotional life p.75. You take an expansive, outgoing, and sociable attitude to the world p.217. You are able to feel the sweetness of life p.84, and have a sense of belonging and fitting in perfectly in the universe. You feel daring and confident and able to take risks p.246. Hence this is the chakra associated with the leader, the explorer, and the charismatic extrovertive individual. Overactive: You are ruled by ambition, pride, fear, love of fame, desires and passions, and likes and dislikes p.334; you are overly concerned with their place in life and their relation with others; you may crave the company of other people and be unable to cope or amuse yourself on your own. Malfunctioning: You are easily overwhelmed by emotions or caught up by astral forces p.75, and may suffer from delusions and schizophrenia. Blocked: You tend to block your emotions, or feel only superficial emotions p.75; or you may feel only negative emotions such as anxiety, panic, or worry p.246. You may be closed to spiritual energies and unable to experience the sweetness and joy of life. You have a fear of change and are incapable of opening to greater things in life p.84. Qabalistically, this centre might be said to correspond to the upper part of sefirah Netzah ("Venus"); the counterpole of Hod on the rear line of the body. Whereas Hod represents the controlled, "Apollonian" approach to life, Netzah represents the spontaneous "Dionysian" outlook [Dion Fortune The Mystical Qabalah]. Element: Traditional Chinese (associated organs: Liver & Spleen) - Wood, Earth Navel Balanced and Open: You are easily able to connect with other people on the Feeling level p.71; you feel centred and balanced p.100. Overactive or Unbalanced: You are over-emotional, being ruled or swamped by your emotions. Because of this, clear or rational thought may be very difficult for you p.71. Malfunctioning: You find the expression of emotions difficult, and hence may be prone to volcanic outbursts of rage p.71, as the emotional energy that is dammed up suddenly bursts through in an unhealthy way. Blocked: You tend to suffer from lowered vitality, picky or distracted behaviour, and nervous debility p.180. Sea of Chi located between the navel and the genitals Balanced and Open: You have a sense of creativity and personal power p.191, and a playful and joyous attitude towards life p.125. Overactive: Your existence is dominated by all the trivial things of life: desire for food or sex, petty likes and dislikes, vanity, quarrelling, love of praise and anger at blame p.334. Malfunctioning: You have a humourless, rigid attitude towards things p.125. Blocked: You have a fear of life and a lack of joy p.80 Psychological faculty: Physical desires Pubic corresponds to the emotional or feeling side of sexuality Balanced and Open: You easily feel love and tenderness for your sexual partner, and are able to give and receive physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual pleasure p.73. Overactive: You feel that you are God's gift to the opposite sex p.81. Malfunctioning: You may take an unbalanced or aggressiveness attitude twoards sex p.73. Blocked: If you are a woman you may suffer from frigidity; if a man you may be prone to premature ejaculation or impotence